The invention relates to a trolling attachment for an outboard engine whereby the engine can be maintained at a desired power setting and the speed of the craft reduced for trolling.
The value of trolling attachments enabling one to maintain an outboard engine at a medium or high power setting so as to avoid cut-off of the engine, and permitting a reduction of the speed of the boat to allow trolling has been recognized heretofore. Thus, it has been known to fit outboard engines with trolling attachments which include a trolling flap that can be pivoted between a horizontal position in which the craft can proceed at normal cruising speed and a lowered vertical depending position in which the craft is slowed to trolling speed. However, prior trolling attachments of this character have been complex in requiring a plurality of levers and linkages as in U.S. Pat. 2,548,121 issued Apr. 10, 1951 to P. R. Reid or have required spring members to insure proper pivotal movement of the flap as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,716 issued Oct. 5, 1965 or employ an adjusting mechanism including a jack screw and an internally threaded head such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,795 issued Sept. 5, 1961. Since the environment within which the trolling attachement is to be used tends to accelerate corrosion of its components it will be appreciated that dependence upon a plurality of hinged connections, springs and threaded members creates a susceptibility to jamming and reduced effectiveness of the device.